fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Aries (Eclipse)
"}} :For Aries' normal form see Aries. Eclipse Aries (アリエス Ariesu), "The White Lamb" (白羊宮 Hakuyōkyū), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Aries that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, but the contract was severed causing Aries, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 205 Appearance Eclipse Aries has a very radical appearance change from her normal form. She now has tanned skin, long and unkempt pink hair, and her horns are now golden instead of brown. Eclipse Aries wears an outfit made of fur, consisting of a white sleeveless dress, black boots that reach up to her knees and end in an split, and black gloves that end the same way halfway her upper arm. She also dons pink sunglasses, golden earrings and a collar with chains that wrap around her body. On her back, she reveals her tattoos in kanji: "I Love You" (愛羅武勇 Airabuyū) and "Badass" (仏恥義理 Bucchigiri). Personality In her new form, Aries has become the exact opposite of her former self; she is now extremely rude, volatile and sadistic, shouting for people to beg for forgiveness, as well taking pleasure in the thought of harming people.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 208 She is also rather proud of her appearance, as well as the fact that she is a street racer and takes insult to the idea that she is a delinquent. Also, Aries is sensitive about the size of her breasts in comparison to her former form's own, becoming flustered when the difference was brought up.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 212 Synopsis Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Aries appears with the rest of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, all with brand new personalities and appearances. They announce that their contract with Lucy is now null and void, to which Lucy disagrees because, according to her, they're relationship wasn't based on contracts and orders. However, not having memories of their time together, they attack Lucy and her companions. Later, in the Celestial Spirit world, the Spirits talk about how the Mages got away, and how they plan to achieve perfect freedom. Later, after Virgo steals the Celestial Globe from a library, Aries watches as she presents it to Leo.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 206 With the globe now in their clutches, Leo performs Liberum within Astral Spirytus, which Aries is subjected to, experiencing pain as the ritual begins to take effect. However, their attempt at attaining perfect freedom is thwarted by the arrival of Natsu and his friends, which greatly angers Aries, as well as the other Eclipse Spirits. She then joins her fellows in attacking the intruders, as well as goading them, but when the rest of Fairy tail shows up, she, like the others, retreats behind her Astral Spirytus gate, beyond which lies a vast, sweltering hot desert. Aries spends her time watching Juvia struggle in the heat, and after concluding that she has gotten weak enough, reveals herself atop her Magic Four Wheeler, and patronizes the woman about her dehydration. When she confirms that she is indeed Aries the Lamb, Aries brags about her life as a street racer, though when Juvia brings up her turning into a delinquent and gaining a smaller chest, Aries becomes flustered and demands that Juvia apologize to her. When Juvia refuses to do so, Aries bring out a canteen of water and drinks it in front her before dumping out its entire contents. After doing so, Aries laughs and fires her Golden Horn Bomber at Juvia, striking her with lamb horns before ridiculing the woman for her Water's failure. Summoning lambs now, Aries watches as Juvia is overwhelmed. Aries then catches Juvia with the chains she keeps around her neck and drags her around on her Four Wheeler; Aries eventually stops to deride Juvia further, however Juvia senses water in the Four Wheeler and destroys its radiator to rehydrate. Upon her opponent being rehydrated, Aries is defeated by Juvia's Water Jigsaw and promptly has her gate forcibly closed by Hisui's self-made key, thereby sending her back to the Celestial Spirit World. Later, Aries being sent back to the Celestial Spirit World is revealed to be part of Ophiuchus' plan to empower the Eclipsed Celestial Spirit King,Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 215 which ultimately occurs when the King absorbs the floating orbs that house Aries and the other twelve Eclipse Spirits into his body.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 217 Ultimately, thanks to the efforts of Natsu and Happy, Aries and the others are freed after Natsu destroys the core of the Eclipsed King. With this, the Spirit World is returned to its original state, and so are Aries and all the other Eclipse Spirits.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 218 Magic and Abilities Golden Horn Bomber: Aries fires the small, golden horns on her head at her opponent in rapid succession, which are powerful enough to cause explosions upon making contact with something. The horns regenerate as soon as they are launched. Lamb Summoning: Aries is able to summon a flock of sheep in a fenced pasture that can ram into her opponent, albeit weakly. (Unnamed) Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Aries cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would drain her life force and ultimately kill her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Alternatively, if the Liberum ritual is completed, Aries' immortality is forfeited and she will live for only twelve days. Equipment Chains: Aries can use her chains for combat, unlatching the collar from her neck and leashing her opponents. She tends to use the chains in tandem with her Magic Four Wheeler, dragging her opponent by the neck on the ground. 'Magic Four Wheeler '(former): Aries owned a Magic Four Wheeler that she used to traverse the desert. Back in the Celestial Spirit World, she was known for using her Four Wheeler as a street-racing tool. The vehicle was destroyed by Juvia when the woman used its radiator's coolant water to rehydrate herself. Battles & Events *Stop Liberum! References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Eclipse Celestial Spirit Category:Female Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Antagonist